Aegon Targaryen (Sohn von Rhaegar und Elia)
4 Legenden und Überlieferungen |Erwähnt in = "Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende" |Titel = Prinz |Status = Verstorben |Alter = |Geboren = |Gestorben = , Roter Bergfried |Todesursache = Durch Gregor Clegane bei der Plünderung von Königsmund ermordet |Kultur = Valyrer |Herkunft = Königsmund |Fraktion = Haus Targaryen |Religion = |Familie = }} Aegon Targaryen ist ein nicht gezeigter Charakter in der Serie Game of Thrones. Er war das zweite Kind und der einzige Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und Elia Martell. In der Serie Biographie thumb|300px|Aegon wird vor den Augen seiner Mutter ermordet. Bei der Plünderung von Königsmund wurde Aegon, gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter Elia und seiner Schwester Rhaenys, auf Befehl von Tywin Lennister von Gregor Clegane ermordet. Die Leichen der Kinder wurden vor den Eisernen Thron gelegt und Robert Baratheon dargebracht. Staffel 3 Thoros von Myr erwähnt gegenüber Sandor Clegane, dass er dabei anwesend war, als die beiden Leichen von Prinz Aegon und Prinzessin Rhaenys vor den Eisernen Thron gelegt wurden, die zuvor von Gregor Clegane umgebracht worden waren. Staffel 4 Aufgrund der königlichen Hochzeit reist Oberyn Martell nach Königsmund. Dort will er Rache für seine Schwester und deren Kinder. Als Tyrion Lennister ein Urteil durch Kampf fordert, bietet sich Oberyn als Kämpfer gegen den Berg, Gregor Clegane, an. Bei dem Versuch seine Schwester, Aegon und Rhaneys zu rächen wird Oberyn von Gregor getötet, indem er ihm den Schädel zerquetscht. Auftritte In den Büchern Charakter & Eigenschaften Laut Quellen hatte Aegon bei seiner Geburt große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater Rhaegar. Er hatte als Säugling das typisch blonde Haar eines Targaryen. Die Prophezeiung In der Nacht von Aegons Geburt wurde ein Komet über Königsmund gesichtet, den sein Vater Rhaegar Targaryen als ein Zeichen dafür hielt, dass er der versprochene Prinz einer alten Prophezeiung sei. Der Komet wurde als "der blutende Stern" der Prophezeiung gesehen. Maester Aemon war sich Rhaegars Überzeugungen bewusst, aber es war ihm nicht klar, ob er dessen Gedanken teilte. Aemon zweifelte daran, ob es ein Prinz sei und suchte stattdessen nach einer Prinzessin. Er erkannte, dass in der Originalfassung der Prophezeiung auf Hochvalyrisch das Wort "Prinz" ein Neutrum ist und daher beides zutreffen könnte. Dieser Umstand hängt mit dem valyrischen Ausdruck für Drachen zusammen, der weder an das männliche noch weibliche gebunden ist. Es wird darauf hingewiesen, dass in diesem Moment, Aemon glaubte das Aegon sterben würde. Die Plünderung von Königsmund Aegon war während Roberts Rebellion nur ein Baby, da er erst ein paar Monate vor dem Ausbruch geboren wurde. Aerys II. Targaryen erinnerte Prinz Lewyn Martell daran, dass Aegon, seine Schwester und seine Mutter in seiner Gewalt sind und ihm wurde befohlen, das Kommando über 10.000 dornische Soldaten zu übernehmen. Nach der Schlacht am Trident beschloss König Aerys, seine schwangere Schwester und Frau, Königin Rhaella, und den Prinzen Viserys Targaryen zur Sicherheit nach Drachenstein schicken zu lassen. Ursprünglich sah der Plan vor, dass auch Elia und ihre Kinder mitgehen sollten, aber nach der verlorenen Schlacht am Trident beschuldigte er Prinz Lewyn, Rhaegar verraten zu haben. Er behielt Elia und ihre Kinder als Geiseln und wollte so die Unterstützung von Dorne erzwingen. Großmaester Pycelle, der sich sicher war, dass der Krieg verloren sei und dass das Haus Targaryen nicht länger über die Sieben Königslande herrschen konnte, überredete König Aerys, die Tore der Stadt zu öffnen um die Lennister-Streitkräfte, die vor der Stadt standen, einzulassen. Dabei hoffte Pycelle, dass Tywin Lennister den Thron besteigen würde. Während der Plünderung tötete Jaime Lennister König Aerys im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds vor den Stufen des Eisernen Throns. Während Jaime über Aerys Leiche stand, überwanden Gregor Clegane und Amory Lorch bereits die Wände von Maegors Feste. Aegon, seine Schwester und seine Mutter wurden von Gregor Clegane brutal getötet. Der Tod von Aegon und Rhaenys trieb einen Keil zwischen Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon und war der Beginn der Fehde zwischen Haus Martell und dem Haus Lennister, weshalb Dorne es später nicht für nötig hielt mit den anderen Königslanden Handel zu treiben, da sie loyal gegenüber den Targaryen waren. Während der Plünderung war sich Jaime nicht dessen bewusst, was in Maegors Feste passierte und spielte währenddessen mit dem Gedanken einen neuen Targaryen-König auszurufen. Für einen Moment fand Jaime diese Option verlockend, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass sowohl Aegon als auch Viserys das Blut von Aerys und damit die Gefahr für Wahnsinn geerbt haben könnten. Jaime entschied sich daher gegen eine Unterstützung. Die Leichen der Kinder wurden Robert Baratheon von Tywin Lennister in roten Umhängen präsentiert, um das Blut zu verdecken. Aegons Leiche sei dabei bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt gewesen. Gerüchten zufolge soll es sich bei der Leiche gar nicht um Aegon gehandelt haben. Dieser soll dem Gerücht nach aus Königsmund geschmuggelt, und nach Essos gebracht worden sein. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Aegon Targaryen (son of Rhaegar) fr:Aegon Targaryen pl:Aegon Targaryen (syn Rhaegara i Elii) ru:Эйгон Таргариен (сын Рейгара) Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Aegon, Targaryen Kategorie:Status: Verstorben